Diet Mountain Dew
by Orderofthebloodyentrail
Summary: Based on the Lana Del Rey song. It s the story about one Santana Lopez encountering one Emily Fields on New York and how they relationship evolves as time goes by
1. The girl in the subway

1.-The girl in the subway

I arrived to New York a couple months ago. I never imagined it would be like my home. I spent the first months of the year on my friends´ Kurt and Rachel apartment.

Eventually, due to my life style they couldn´t put up with me anymore and I moved out. Actually I guess it was better. I still talk to them though.

I managed to enter to N.Y.U, but I still had to have a part time job to sustain myself. I managed to get a good offer for a big loft on Queens by a low price (thanks to my good looks and because my landlord was really into me). And I got into a dance extension program from Kurt and Rachel´s school, which was actually good.

Life in New York was absolutely awesome. I had become a Yankee in no time.

It was a breezy morning. I grabbed my coat and went straight to school. I had to take the subway, even if it was a little crowded in the mornings I could deal with it. After all I was born and raised in Lima Heights adjacent.

I was distractedly listening to music on my way to school. I was standing up on a corner of my wagon, listening to Lana del Rey´s new cd: Born to Die; I am TOTALLY IN LOVE with it, it´s sexy and unique at the same time. Besides her voice is quite unique, and special.

I had this "crush" on a song called: Diet Mountain Dew, it was sexy and the beat was sticky.

I was humming the song when the wagon stopped to let more passengers in. I´m kind of paranoid so I always see who enters (just to see if there´s no wacko around). I was totally impressed; I think that my jaw dropped, it felt like one of those movies and even the song went well with what I had just seen

It was a really hot girl, with long hair black as night, ESPECTACULAR BODY, eyes that shone even from across the room, olive skin that I bet that if I touched it would feel even softer than silk. She was wearing a gray jacket, jeans, some boots and she carried a bag on her shoulder.

"_Diet mountain dew, baby, New York City __Never was there ever a girl so pretty Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love?" _

The lyrics kept repeating on my head, I kept staring at her the entire time, until she had to get down of the wagon and leave. The entire day I spent thinking about the Diet Mountain Dew girl, I had seen lots of beautiful girls in the short time I had been in the city, but never one like her.

You´d think that I would get over it and never think about her anymore, but what was worse was that I didn´t. The girl was a regular underground user. Every day I saw her get on the same part of the wagon, I always played her song and fantasized of her with the lyrics.

After work, I went to my dance lesson, I was about to start the second part of my course so that meant there would be a lot of new bitches coming to take classes. We would start the contemporary dance for this month. I arrived early to stretch because there´s only so much I can handle a crowded room full of egocentric girls who think they´re the hottest piece of action in the entire city.

The teacher finally arrived being followed by the new group of girls joining the class. Then everything changed (again) "_You´ve got to be kidding me!"_ I exclaimed in my head. Call it fate, or whatever you want, but Diet Mountain Dew girl was there. I just couldn´t believe my eyes. This was surely going to be an interesting course.


	2. Infatuation

**_Hi guys, well I hope you liked last chapter. Here´s my second fic. This is something a little more different than The Age of Hudson. I´m still going to write it and this doesn´t mean that I won´t keep on writing this one or last, (it might take longer to update both though). So enjoy the second chapter :)_**

2.- Infatuation

_" 1, 2,3,4" _The teacher counted. We were divided into two groups. Two weeks had passed and I was already totally INFATUATED with Diet Mountain Dew girl (whose name was Emily). I mean even the name suited her. HELL! she could make any name sound good. She was the most beautiful girl I´d met in the city so far.

We were practicing a coreography for J. Lo´s "Get Right". And if it wasn´t enough she was an AWESOME dancer. She would even make Beyonce look ridiculous. She danced wonderfully, syncronized with the beat and with the others, but somehow it just seemed as if we were the only ones in the room.

I stared at her when it was her groups turn, and I guess that at some point she realized that I was looking at her; I noticed because evetually our eyes crossed.

I automatically smiled (eventhough I tried to contain it) and she returned it with this barely noticeable smirk.

The class finally was over. She always hanged out by the ballet bar with the rest of her friends (which were a lot) and she just popped out. I bet that if she was sourrounded by a bunch of Hollywood stars or super models she still would. She could also look beautiful on pants, and hoodies. She was wearing blue yoga pants sneakers and a denim jacket. Her hair was picked up in a pony tail still allowing her wavy black hair to move.

I went to the subway station and entered the wagon so I could get home. I was exhausted. I took a seat and put on my headphones. Then I stared at the window seeing the advertisements and publicity on the wall. The doors where about to close when the last passenger entered running.

I felt the train move as I looked into the tunnel watching the reflection of the train´s light leading the way. I thought I hear something so I took off my headphones and turned around to see if someone had actually said anything or if it was a noise outside.

Then I saw Diet Mountain... I mean Emily talking to me. She was sitting infront of me, looking adorably irrisistible.

"Sorry, what?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled.

"You´re in my dance class right?" she asked. I acted as if I hadn´t recognized her.

"Yeah, I think I am" I said a little sharp.

"I thought, I´d knew you somewhere..." She said staring a little bit longer than usual at me. "I´m Emily, by the way" she said streching out to give me her hand.

"Santana" I said as I shook hers, and as I supposed, her hand was silky smooth.

"Nice to meet you" she said grining, I didn´t want to say anything stupid so I didn´t say anything else. "So, where do you live?" She asked.

"I live in Queens, in a loft" She kept staring at me. I was just melting inside.

"Really? I just... moved there" "_How convenient" _ I thought

"Really? Where did you live before?" I asked

"Brooklyn" She said, I just nodded. I was nervous, and I have never talked to anyone as beautiful (except for Brittany), so I just said the first thing that popped into my head"

"Well, I can show you around some time, I guess" Emily smiled

"I´d love to, maybe we can have coffee or something..." She suggested. I looked at her and smiled. I was lost in her milky brown eyes.

"Sure... Just give me your number and you can text me when you want" "_GOSH! HOW DID I SAY THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" _I thought. I handed Emily my cell and she gave me hers; wrote down her number and handed it back to her.

"Here you go" she said doing exactly what she had said.

Finally the train stopped and I got down with her. If it wasn´t enough she had just moved to the same building I lived in a few floors above mine. She had just moved in with her best friend Hannah (and the girl was actually really cute).

Later that night I received a text from Emily

**Emily (9:20) : Hey, how about coffee tomorrow? 8? **

**Santana (9:22): Sure, I´ll see you then.**


	3. Cold Coffee

3.- Cold Coffee

I dressed a little edgy and casual to pick Emily up. I tried to use few makeup and I let my hair lose. Since the weather was a little windy I wore a red scarf that matched my skin tone.

I went upstairs and knocked her door. I tried to hide my nerves and look as cool as possible. It had been a very long time since I had gone out on a date (even if it wasn´t oficial). "Just a minute!" Emily shouted from behind the door.

She opened it.

"Hey" she smiled and hugged me. She was GOR-GEOUS, she wore a white top, tight black jeans, some cute boots and she carried her denim jacket on her left hand. She closed the door and we went to a coffee shop nearby. It was a little private place where I went whenever I wanted to forget about society for a while. Still it was popular with people who thought like me.

We sat down and waited for a waiter to take our order.

"Hi girls, what would you like to order?" She asked. I looked at the waitress "A vanilla latte please" I felt Emily´s bright eyes on me. I looked at her again, she didn´t look away. The waitress asked her order "A capuccino please" her eyes never left me, they were compelling me like two snakes compell their prey before they kill.

The waitress went away. Emily left her bag on the rack, and so did I. "So.. when did you start living here?" Emily asked, I giggled a lttle.

"Umm, well I moved here after I went to Louisville U., but well, I listened to the city calling I guess... Now I´m here at N.Y.U" *laughs* "What ´bout you? You don´t look much like a city girl"

"I used to live in Pennsylvania, in a little town called Rosewood actually" She blushed a little, I guess she thought that it was embarrassing

"And you decided to come and do college here" I said affirming.

"Yep" *nods* "I´m in Columbia" "_Hot AND smart"_ I thought. The waitress came back with our coffees.

I was about to take a sugar packet and my fingers accidentaly met Emily´s; immediately our eyes crossed. She blushed and I guessed tha so did I because my face felt warmer than usual. We ignored that and smiled shyly to each other. We kept on talking for an hour or so.

Emily turned out to be the most interesting girl I´ve ever met, her beautiful body turned out to be the result of many gold medals won for her swim team. I was ready to marry this girl,she was PERFECT. I wonder if she can sing, well never mind that, she dances so it´s enough for me.

I told her about Rachel and Kurt, the glee club back in Lima and my job. She told me she missed her friends from Rosewood and a couple of their adventures.

Her bestfriend Hannah was living with her and apparently they went to the same college. After talking about our friends the x´s topic came out.

And it kinda made me nervous. What if she wasn´t like me? What if she happened to be a homofobe chick and she never spoke to me again...

"So... you dated all those guys?" She asked.

"Yeah, they.. well they were never really enough for me" I was trying to be careful with the words I was using, specially now that I was about to mention Brittany. "There was this one person that I fell in love with though... It hurt a lot when we broke up, but now I´m single and ready to mingle" Emily laughed, her smile was simply perfect; again I melt inside. *laugs* "What about you? Are you the half of heart breaker I am?"

*soft laughs* Emily shook her head "Not really, but I did date a few people there..." She kept quiet a couple seconds and then sipped her capuccino "Maya was the first I ever loved" she said swallowing.

"Maya? That´s one interesting name" I said taking the last sip of my latte

"Yeah, she was..." I looked at her. "_Did she actually say she?" _I thought. Now I knew that I could freely say Brittany´s name without her freaking out.

"Yeah, Brittany was my Maya..." I said bitterly. Emily had the same reaction as me. Then she smiled gently at me, she grabbed my hand, looked me in the eye and said "Well, it´s something else we have in common"


	4. Lima Girl

4. - Lima Girl

I went home; Santana and I had a really nice date. I felt quite happy; I went to my room singing as I fell on my bed. I put on my headphones and began singing Beyonce´s "Love on top" (quite awfully because I clearly lack pitch and I´m no professional singer)

I just kept on thinking of Santana´s smile, her last name, those eyes, and that style…

_"Baby it's you. You're the one I love. You're the one I need. You're the only one I see. Come on baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all. You're the one I can always call. When I need you make everything stop. Finally you put my love on top."_

A pillow hit me. It was Hannah.

I took off my headphones "What?!" I said sitting down on my bed. Hannah picked the pillow up and put in back on its place.

"Would you mind singing more quietly? It sounds like a cat is being murdered..." I giggled.

"Sorry" I said leaving my IPod on the bed.

"Yeah, come and help me with the groceries if you don´t mind" Hannah said sarcastically as she walked to the kitchen. "So how did your date go? When I came back I saw your note on the fridge"

I smirked. "It was nice, quite good actually" I said unpacking. Hannah looked at me with her "lusty face"

"OOOOOH, tell me everything! " Hannah said anxiously coming closer towards me. She always made me laugh with her ridiculousness. I kept on unpacking the rest of the groceries as she followed me like a puppy waiting for my answer. "Well?! Please don´t skip any details!"

"Alright, alright! Well, her name is Santana, she´s actually or third floor neighbor, I met her at my dance lessons, and she happened to be on the same wagon as me on my way home… She´s quite nice" Hannah looked disappointed.

"That´s a little bit scary, but go on…." Hannah said about to eat an apple.

"There´s nothing else to tell really…"

"Oh please Em! You don´t sing a silly love song alone in your room for no reason in particular!" Hannah was right, I mean I felt really amazing, and it had just been one single date …

"Ok, ok. Well, she´s really cute and an amazing dancer too!" I said modestly

"Well, I hope she´s just as good as you…" said Hannah between apple bites. "Did she ask you out or did you?"

She was very inquiry tonight (well, that´s part of her usual self) "I kinda suggested it, but she paid for everything…"

"Cute and chivalrous… I already like this girl!" Hannah said smiling and putting the milk and butter inside the fridge.

"Yeah" I said shyly still thinking about Santana. I guess she had fun too, I was sort of scared of her reaction when I mentioned Maya, but I´m glad I did because in that way I´d never known if she was a lesbian too.

Hannah and I kept on putting everything in order and unpacking our stuff from the move. I still had an **humongous **smile on my face.

When I saw her at the subway, she just… captivated me. I mean, not every day you get to meet a gorgeous girl. What impressed me the most is that I encountered her twice in a row, the same day! That is why I decided to talk to her. That was no coincidence.

I used to be one of those girls who didn´t believe in fate and those sort of things, but maybe… I was meant to meet her, and just maybe (fingers crossed) this Lima girl is going to be my girlfriend…


	5. Take care of your heart

**_Hi guys, well I want to thank you for your reviews, and for following the story. I´ve got a couple plans for this fic... So, I hope you stay tuned for more. Enjoy ;)_**

5.- Take care of your heart

I woke up the next morning and I went jogging as always, Hannah went to Central Park with me too ( she didn´t want to though). The only reason she came was because she never missed to check out cute guys that also went running. She´s still dating Caleb.

We had been running for almost half an hour, then we´d be back to the loft to get to class. Summertime was about to begin, and school would end son so I could have more free time and maybe, spent it with Santana.

"I think I´m gonna ask her out again" I said stopping at a bridge above the river.

"Really?" Hannah asked catching her breath "Don´t you think it´s a Little too soon?" She said grabbing her legs breathing heavily. I think jogging was over; we started streching out.

"Well, a little,but I´ve never felt this way before... "

Hannah grabbed my shoulders and looks me in the eye "Em, I love you and you know it, but you always end up being the one that gives more in every relationship you have. I don´t wanna see you suffer, sure this Santana girl seems great, Now you´re smiling like crazy and super excited and all, but promise me you´ll let HER ask you out. Take care of your heart Em.. It´s the only one you´re gonna get" She was right, she cared a lot about me, I mean we´re like sisters and it´s natural for her to be worried. "At least wait three days for her to call you back, if she doesn´t well, you do it"

I smiled and hugged Hannah, we went home and showered to get to class. We made our respective tests and later we went home to sleep for a couple hours.

* * *

I went to meet Rachel and Kurt that afternoon outside NYADA, afterwards we went shopping (something I couldn´t refuse). I hadn´t seen them in a couple weeks.

"Santana!" Rachel shouted as she ran to hug me.

"I missed you too Berry" she had smothered me a little. I looked at Kurt waiting for him to hug me.

"Aren´t you going to give me some love Pinocchio?" I said opening my arms; Kurt laughed and hugged me tightly.

We went shopping to Zara, but since we didn´t like much of the things that were there Kurt took us to his office and we got to the clothes vault. I took a couple pretty dresses, some shoes and a pair of jeans with som hot tops. I know, I know... one of the many perks of having a friend that works at .

Afterwards we went to this fancy restaurant and had an amazing dinner. I was such in a good mood since yesterday after I saw Emily.

"So Kurt, hasn´t Blaine called you yet?" Rachel asked cutting her lettuce.

"Yeah, he´s comming tomorrow actually. I´ll pick him up at Grand Central"

"We´re still going out on our double date tomorrow right?" Rachel asked.

"Who are you taking? don´t tell me you´re taking this gigolo you were seeing, Berry..." I said disgusted.

"No, no it´s not Brody, it´s this guy Asher... I met him on when the semester began" she said. I felt relieved, I was afraid that I´d have to take Snixx out for a walk to beat Brody up. "You can come if you want Santana, I´m sure you can get a cute girl once we´re there" I felt a little insulted and flattered at the same time. I mean how could they think I was one of those spinsters! I´m a hot piece of action! Everybody wants to tap this!

"Well, for your information Hobbit, I do have someone to take tomorrow, I met the hottest girl a couple weeks ago, so... I guess you´ll see us there tomorrow" Both looked at each other, and then they started yelling at me like two middle schoolers do when they find out some juicy gossip.

They bombarded me with loads of questions asking for every single detail about Emily. Both were dying to meet her already.

When I got home I called her cell.

"_Oh, hi Santana"_

_"Hi Emily, how are you?" I heard she hitted someone with a pillow, I guess it was her friend Hannah._

_"Great, thanks! You?"_

_"Fine, fine. Hey listen what are you doing tomorrow night?" She muttered, she sounded a little nervous_

_"Nothing in particular, why?"_

_"Well, I was wondering if you´d like to go out tomorrow night with me and some friends in this place... it´s like a bar or something..."_

_*mutter* "Yeah, sure. It´d be cool" _

_"Great! So, I´ll pick you up at 9 then" _

_"Yeah, see you tomorrow then!" I Heard whispers, she hitted someone again with the pillow_

_"Bye" she said and hung up the_ phone.

I looked at a black short dress Kurt gave me and a short leather jacket I already had, with this fanstastic heels I bought last month, I surely was going to look hot for tomorrow night.


	6. Lights Down Low

**_Hi guys, this chapter might be a little explicit, but still ,it was fun to write . Enjoy :)_**

6.- Lights Down Low

Again I found myself outside Emily´s door. I knocked and a blonde girl opened it this time. She looked at me.

"Hi! She said, you must be Santana!" She reminded me a little to Quinn, I guess she could pass as her cousin or something...

"Yeah, and you are... Hannah? Right?" I said smiling

"Yeah, but come in. Emily will come out in a minute, she´s getting ready" Hannah went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wáter.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down on her couch. The loft was big, it had many shelves filled with lots of pictures of Emily and her friends, there were also a couple paintings on the walls. Their T.V was a little big and they had a table on the living room that seemed to be used as dinning room when they had more people over.

"Do you want anything, a glass of water? We have some Diet Mountain Dew and Sprite if you want" I laughed a little "_Sweet Irony"_ I thought. Emily came out of her room.

"Hey" she came towards me and hugged me. She smelled delicious, her hair was still a little humid, she probably used a hair product or something. Her scent was fruity. She was wearing a black sleveless shirt with rinestones , navy blue tight jeans, black heels and a hot leather jacket. She looked SO HOT! Emily was smiling widely ( I guess I must be looking quite hot too)

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded. We walked out the door

"See you later Han" Emily said as we made our way out.

"Sure Em, have fun! Nice to meet you Santana!" Hannah shouted

"Nice to meet you too " Emily closed the door and we went downstairs to look for my baby. A classic camaro my dad had bought me for my birthday a couple months ago.

"Nice ride" Emily said.

"Yeah, get in" I opened her the door .

"Thank you" she said imitating a british accent I laughed softly. I loved the sound of her laughter, it was sweet yet attractive. We drove to the bar where we were supposed to meet my friends.

We parked the car and walked over to the bar. Since Rachel had already made a reservation we just entered and look for them. The place was quite big. It had a dancefloor too.

"Hey you came" Rachel shouted. The noise was quite loud. I hugged her.

"Hey Rach" We stopped hugging "She´s Emily, Emily she´s my friend Rachel" both shook hands. Emily looked a little bit nervous.

"Come, we were waiting for you" She lead us to their table. Kurt was sitted with two guys.

"Hey Santana! "Blaine said

"Nice to see you too Blaine Warbler" he smiled gently."Guys, she is Emily, Em, this is Blaine" I pointed at the handsome curly black haired guy "Kurt´s boyfriend" I pointed at Kurt who waved at Emily as she waved back. "And that´s Rachel´s date..."

The guy stood up "Asher, nice to meet you Emily"

"Nice to meet you too" she answered. We sat down on the table

"Who´s ready for some shots?" Kurt asked. He was a bit in the party mood already (something I was very impressed with) he didn´t do it that often because whenever he did, he ended up crying about Bambi´s mom getting killed...

A waiter came with our first round of shots. The first round were tequila shots. They all asked Emily about her life and the activities she liked to do, she was actually doing well with my friends and they seemed to have liked her too.

After the third round of shots (with some strong Vodka) We all went to the dancefloor. There was some hot music playing. Kurt was all over Blaine, I guessed he had missed him too much... Rachel wasn´t dancing she just kept on talking with her date who seemed like this uptight guy (I bet my black silky drawers that he was gay).

Emily had let her wild side lose. The dancefloor was filled with lots of people, but there was still enough room for us to have our space bubble intact. An Adam Lambert song was setting the mood, everybody was having fun and dancing like crazy. Emily and I were the hottest girls in the place. Lights and strobes made the desire of human touch overpower the crowd that moved to the beat. We saw Kurt and Blaine dancing, which was sort of hilarious because Kurt made that classy sashay of his that looked like an old woman trying to relieve her golden days.

Then this song "Love and affection" by Rhianna began playing and Emily got closer to me. I could feel her hot sweat and her breathing close to me. Her hips moved slowly and strong, I placed her hand on my hip and we moved as we where each other´s reflection. She turned around and grabbed my hands allowing me to touch her abs, she held my neck and I could smell her hair, we moved slowly and sexy. I wanted to kiss her so badly, feel her lips on mine and to get drunk with her vanilla lace lipstick. She carresed my neck as she wanted me to turn her around and make my ideas come true.

I did want to kiss her, she turned around. Her nose slightly touched mine and her breath intoxicated me, but that wasn´t the way that our first kiss should be. It had to be special. We had a lot of chemestry going on. We kept on dancing until we decided it was time for us to leave.

I left her outside her door.

"Thanks she said, it was a lot of fun tonight" I hugged her.

"Your welcome" I let her go and out of the blue her lips were placed upon mine. I responded her slowly. I wanted more, but I had to control myself, otherwise she could think that I wanted sex just right away.

We stopped. She grinned and so did I. She opened her door trying not to act pretty much exited.

"See you tomorrow?" Emily asked about to enter her loft. I smiled.

"Sure" I responded. She kissed me on the cheek and I tried not to blush.

"Bye" she whispered and closed her door. I went to my loft and took off my heels. That was one hell of a night that I was looking forward to repeat again.


	7. The Rosewood Alliance

Chapter 7.- The Rosewood Alliance

After a wonderful night I woke up early in the morning, still excited and feeling ecstatic. I poured myself a glass of milk, then I prepared breakfast when Hannah woke up.

"Isn´t it too early for breakfast?" She asked still half asleep, wearing a big jersey as her pj´s.

"Kinda, but I barely slept and I´m not feeling very tired" I said scrambling some eggs. Hannah sat over by the kitchen bar pealing a banana.

"So how did it go last night? Did you guys had good time?" She asked. I toasted two slices of bread, then served our eggs on the plates.

"It was really nice, Santana introduced me to some of her friends and we went dancing"

" You? Dancing? Outside class? I kinda find it hard to believe" Hannah took one bite to her toast. I sat down beside her.

"Why? I mean I´m that´s why dance lessons are for Han…" She swallowed her food

"Well yeah, but you´re a little bit introverted Em, YOU REALLY MUST LIKE HER if you danced in front of those people last night" I laughed. It was kind of true. Hannah went to fetch her laptop on her room, she was going to finish a project for her class.

We kept on eating our breakfast, afterwards Hannah began her project and I was doing some dishes when Hannah received a video call from Aria and Spencer.

It had been a really long time since the last time we had talked or seen each other.

Hannah answered their call

"YOU GUYS! HOW ARE YOU?!" Hannah asked to Spencer and Aria "We´ve been missing you like crazy!"

"Aww Han we´ve missed you too!" Aria said

"HOW ARE YOU GUYS? WHERE ARE YOU? We´ve barely heard from you!" Spencer said. Hannah and I were smiling widely. We missed the girls a lot.

"We thought you´d gone on vacation or something like that" Aria added.

"We´re in New York! Next week´s our last one for the semester actually" I said "But, where are you guys? How´s everything going?"

"Well, Penn State is actually great, but a little exhausting… I´m glad I´m on vacation already" Aria said.

"What about you Spence? How´s college?" Hannah asked

"Well, I feel offended now guys, you never told me you were in New York. I´m on Yale you guys! I´m done with college now"

"Well, we´ve been busy! Columbia! Hello!" Hannah answered. We all laughed.

"Well, Ezra and I are going to the city for the summer, He´s going to this teacher´s congress, and that means I´m gonna be spending A LOT of free time there, so we can meet…" Aria said.

"Well, I´m gonna be in the city for next week, but then I´ll go to my parent´s beach house at the Hamptons so you´re all invited to go with your respective boyfriends or dates" Spencer said making a reference to me.

"Well that´s perfect you guys! I can call Caleb and Emily you can bring your new girlfriend…" Hannah said. Spencer and Aria opened their mouths

"Emily!" Spencer exclaimed

"Why didn´t you tell us?" Aria claimed

"Well, I met her a couple weeks ago… but you´d like her, she´s actually really nice"

"And really cute too" Hannah mumbled. She sent them her picture

"Way to go Emily!" Spencer said looking at Santana´s picture. I blushed a little.

"She´s the prettiest girl you´ve dated so far" Aria said looking at her phone.

"Yeah, she really is" I said thinking about her. I began telling them everything about the day we met, and about how things had gone last night. They were all really excited to meet Santana.

We had agreed to meet next Tuesday, because that was when we would finish school. It was going to be a reunion between us, and I was excited about it. It would be a great summer, but what I was most excited about was the possibility of spending it with Santana.

I kept on having flashbacks of last night. I could still feel her close to me, my hands on her neck and hers going all over my abs. Her lips molding to mine; her breath entering through my nostrils. Her smile and the way she danced.

I wanted her to be by my side lying on my bed, stroking her extremities and feeling her warmth. I think I´m falling for her… but I´m liking it.


	8. Worlds clash

8.- Worlds clash

We were on our last dance lesson. I wasn´t really sure about what I was going to do after we finished. I simply was going to enjoy the summer. I heard Beyonce was giving a gig on the city, and since Em and I like her so much, I would get on the internet to get some tickets. Wow, I´m already calling her Em… I can´t believe everything is going on so fast. It was kinda scary, I mean. I had met her a couple weeks ago, and she´s already driving me crazy!

I don´t want things going too fast, but I guess that that´s how things in the city are, still I was trying to keep things as slowly as possible. Emily wanted me to meet the rest of her friends, which seemed a little scary; she had more friends in the city than I did, and they were all girls (well Kurt also counts as one too), yet I felt like I was meeting her parents, or she was meeting mine.

I felt flattered that she wanted to introduce me to her friends, and I guess that she felt the same way when she met Kurt and Rachel.

I came back to the dance room. Tomorrow we were having our showcase for friends and family, and we were dancing to this Beyonce song "Upgrade You".

As always I was great, but so was Emily. I mean I actually feel how on sync and how passionate we are when we´re dancing. She invited her friends for the showcase and so did I.

After a couple extra hours of rehearsing I invited Emily over for dinner. I didn´t care if we were sweaty or not properly dressed to go to a restaurant, but since Emily was embarrassed to go anywhere like that we decided to buy something at the supermarket and cook dinner on my place.

It was nice having her over. Since my friends have been busy with their colleges I´m almost always alone. I´m glad Emily is on vacation now, because it meant we could see each other every day.

We were cooking pasta with a secret spicy touch (my specialty), and Tuscany salad. I was enjoying our little private dinner. It seemed very different to the last time. I loved seeing her across the table, the way her pony tail ended in a curve, the glow her smile emanated, the sparkle in her eyes.

She was just the cutest and most perfect person I´ve ever had the chance to meet.

The perfect combination between sexy and adorable. She was really special. It somehow reminded me a bit to how I felt when I looked at Brittany, only more enhanced. We talked about many things: sports, music, movies, family, friends, and life.

She had had a troubled past. The people she loved, always seemed to leave her. The only ones that had stayed were her best friends. When she told me about her friend Allison´s death, the way Maya died and how nothing stayed with her I could just feel her pain. I couldn´t understand how someone as good as her could go through stuff like that. Emily had tumbled her walls down, right in front of me. Tears were about to stream on her face.

I hugged as tightly as my strength allowed me too. She had been so strong for too long. I felt her nose sinking on my neck. I wanted to protect her so bad… keep her away from all harm and to keep her happy as long as I could. I was about to cry too.

I told her about how I felt for so long and how angry I was at the world for keeping my true self inside. How awful it was not to be able to tell Brittany what I felt just because I was a scared little girl who didn´t admit her feelings because she cared too much about what the world would say. I told her about how brokenhearted I felt when I lost my Abuela once I told her I was gay.

Emily understood me perfectly. We spent the rest of the night talking and crying (both tears of laughter and sadness). Afterwards I left her on her door. I kept on thinking how things happen for a reason. Maybe I was meant to meet Emily, and maybe we were meant to be together, because (and maybe I´m being bold to say it) she might be Ms. Right…

At the showcase I was peeking from behind the curtain. People were coming in and taking their seats. I spotted Kurt with Blaine, Rachel with that Asher guy and … _"wait a minute, is that…" _Quinn Fabray on the third row. I guess that Rachel must have invited her.

I recognized Emily´s friend: Hannah, she was accompanied by a group of girls (who also had man escorts). They sat down on the sixth row.

Emily wanted all of us to go out after our presentation. We were performing "Upgrade You" by Beyonce and Jay-Z, and Lights Down Low by Big Maejor. Emily was splendid as always, and I wasn´t that bad either. She hypnotized me every time she danced, nobody could take their eyes of her. I could hear her friends cheering her up and shouting her name.

Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Quinn entered my dressing room holding some rose bouquets for me.

"Congratulations" Quinn said as she gave them to me. I hugged her

"Nice to see you Q" I also hugged the rest of my friends. Emily came to congratulate me as well. I had asked Rachel to buy her some flowers too so I could give them to her.

"You were amazing up there" Emily said.

"You too" I handed her the roses. They were 12 carmine red roses

"That´s so sweet of you" Emily said, she kissed me on the cheek. Rachel cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry. Em, this is my friend Quinn, Quinn this is Emily Fields" Emily and Quinn shook hands, Quinn kept on staring at her, scanning her up and down discretely. Suddenly Emily´s friends entered to our dressing room.

They all greeted Emily and she hugged each and every one of her friends. She looked extremely happy.

"Guys" she said as she held my hand and approached me to their circle. "This is Santana, Santana this are my friends" A tiny girl (about Rachel´s size) was the first one to introduce herself.

"Aria, this is my boyfriend Ezra" she said holding the man´s hand who spared me his free extremity

"Hi" I said.

"Caleb, Hannah´s boyfriend" said a cute guy with long hair and cute dimples.

"Spencer, and this is my boyfriend Toby" said a brunette tall girl with Italian like features, the guy beside her seemed a little bit intimidating, especially because of his big blue penetrating eyes.

"Nice to meet you" I responded. Emily was holding my hand tighter, I guess she was a little bit more nervous than I was.

"Well, let me introduce you my friends" I said, I made them a sign for them to come closer.

"This is Blaine Anderson and his boyfriend Kurt Hummel" both waved at Emily´s friends.

"Rachel Berry , and this is my boyfriend Asher" Both shook hands with the Pennsylvanians.

"And this is Quinn Fabray" I said pointing at Quinn

"Wait a minute, I know you" Spencer said "You are on the Drama Department right?" The brunette came closer to Quinn.

"Yeah, I thought I recognized you too… Spencer Hastings right? Law department?" The brunette nodded. Emily and I looked at each other, our friends were starting to get along.

"Well, I guess that this occasion calls for a celebration right?" Ezra said.

"Absolutely" Kurt responded.

"Maybe we can all go to a karaoke bar down town" Hannah added

"I like this girl already" I hear Rachel whisper to Blaine.

"Well, we need to shower first I think "Emily said still holding my hand.

"Yeah, I mean we don´t want to distune, you guys all look amazing…. "I added.

"Sure, we can text you the address and you´ll come meet us when you´re ready" Aria said.

"Right, so we´ll meet you there" Emily said leading me outside the building. We looked for her Vespa and we headed to our lofts.

As we were getting ready we began talking about how things were going to be for the next weeks.

"I think I´ll have to go to a hotel or something. I mean Hannah is going to bring Caleb in and surely they´ll want intimacy" Emily said as she put her mascara on. I thought over for a second then the idea just hit me.

"Well, that´s not necessary, you´ll just move in with me as long as Caleb stays here, so you don´t feel uncomfortable" Emily looked at me smiling a little incredulous.

"You serious?" She asked. I nodded

"Yeah, I mean if you want … if you don´t feel uncomfortable with the idea"

"No, no. It sounds nice" She kissed me on the cheek again, and I smirked. We kept on putting our make up on and after 15 more minutes we were heading to the karaoke bar on my car.

When we entered we found Hannah and Rachel singing "Material Girl" and Emily and I couldn´t contain our laughter. Our friends seemed to have bonded well. Spencer looked like she was having some interesting intellectual debate with Quinn and Ezra, While Caleb and Toby spoke to Kurt and Blaine, and Asher and Aria were watching Hannah and Rachel sing.

"Hi guys" We said, the noise was quite loud because the rest of the people were applauding Rachel and Hannah´s performance. Both were a little tipsy.

"Hey guys, you didn´t ditch us! " Hannah said. We were sitting down on the empty seats that were reserved for us

"And miss YOU singing? Come on! "Emily responded

"You guys, I have some big news!" Spencer exclaimed. She was a little drunk too.

"What is it Spence?" Emily asked. Spencer gave another big sip to something that looked like a mojito then she said

"Since we all liked Santana´s friends so much I decided to invite them to my parent´s Hampton´s house too!" She said excitedly.

Emily was very happy. "That´s really kind of you Spence, thanks" I said.

"Well, I wouldn´t have done it if we all hadn´t liked you and if you didn´t make our Emily so happy" I looked at Emily, whose cheeks were turning reddish.

"I propose a toast then" Hannah said raising her mojito glass in the air "To Santana and Emily!"

Our friends repeated in unison "To Santana and Emily".

Later, Blaine and Caleb got on the stage singing the Florida Georgia Line song "Cruise". Everybody was having so much fun. I was glad to see Emily happy. I just hoped that the rest of our summer would be just the same.


	9. Midnight Summer s dream

9 .- Midnight Summer´s dream

Emily stayed on my place after we returned home. We reckoned that after Caleb and Hannah´s behavior at the karaoke bar after they had a few drinks Emily didn´t want to listen to them if they had sex (which I bet they had). I felt flattered that Spencer had invited all my friends to her summer house.

What I was most happy about was to see Emily having fun with her friends and feeling accepted by mine.

When we got back home we went straight to my bed. We talked until we fell asleep.

I woke up next morning with her head in my chest holding me like a little girl holds her teddy bear. I smiled, and then I began caressing her head. She looked even more beautiful asleep. Like I imagined angels would look like.

I tried not to move so I could keep on watching her sleep, but I guess she´s one of those people who feels they´re being watched (even when they´re asleep) so she slowly woke up.

I released her body so she could stretch out. "Good morning sunshine" I whispered. She laid her head in the pillow of the right side of the bed. Her eyes had a special morning glow. I observed her dark thick eyelashes, the curve of her lips, her perfect olive skin.

I couldn´t contain myself and I pressed her lips with mine. She responded my kiss, even if I had kissed her in a rush, she made me calm. With her that´s what it all was, peaceful. I didn´t need to rush or do things quickly. We took our time and that was all we needed.

"Good morning to you too" She said. Then we got up, made the bed up and took showers.

Emily was excited. She said she had this special day planned out. Right after we showered we went out. Our first stop was at this little café where our first date had taken place. We took a picture there making funny faces. Afterwards we took my car and went to a museum, just to trying out what we could do, Emily wanted to tramp all over the city.

I loved seeing the wind play with her hair, and the way the sun light hit her face, she was someone you just couldn´t be unaware of. We parked and afterwards we went to Central Park, we bought Ice cream, fed the ducks, rented some bikes and fooled around. We bought some hot dogs as we listened to a guitar street player.

We took a whole bunch of pictures while doing all those things; making funny faces, not making funny faces.

Then we went to Times Square just to sit down and look around at people. Again we went to this hot dog place called Gray´s Papaya and then we went to Coney Island. We played all sorts of arcade games, ate cotton candy, and afterwards we watched the sunset from the wheel of fortune.

I had spent the most wonderful day, it would´ve even been a great day if we had stayed home and watch movies as well. Emily was such a free spirit. At the wheel of fortune she laid her head on my shoulder, holding my hand. Looking so peaceful, calm and perfect.

She caressed my arms and my neck, tenderly. We were the only ones in the game. She was looking right into my eyes, slowly pulling closer to her, she leaned forward to kiss me and our lips met.

This time I felt her kiss different, like she had longed for it all day, or for a long time. We went slowly at first until her tongue managed to slip into my lower lip, avid to meet mine. I tried to pull her closer to me, but the seat stopped me from doing it. Her hands were stroking the back of my neck as mine travelled around her back looking for something to hold on to.

We broke apart from each other because we were about to get to the floor. The trip home was quiet. We didn´t talk, Emily´s hand just held mine all the way back to Queen´s.

Finally we got home. I opened the door, she entered first to the loft and right after I closed the door she kissed me again. This time I was able to feel her, our tongues met as our hands slowly took of each other´s jackets. We were kissing with more intensity. Her hands caressed my face and pulled me closer to extend the kiss, I was grabbing her hips, pushing her towards me. I began kissing her neck and her hands slid all over my back. She was getting more turned on so she took off my top and I took hers, I contemplated at her harmonious body as she was also looking at mine.

We laid down on the couch as her lips travelled over my upper body, making me exhale suit pleasure sounds. Now she was kissing me with more strength, she even bit my lower lip. I wanted her so badly… we rushed to the bedroom taking the rest of our clothes off.

She breathed heavily and so did I. She sat on my bed, looking at me. Inviting me to know her body better.

I couldn´t wait, so our lips met again. We climbed up to the pillows of my bed, and finally we were under the covers, I was finally feeling her, entirely. All her warmth beneath me.

We made love that night, I held her hand as I drove her to the nirvana and back. She made me want to be immortal so I could keep on doing it for hours. The rolls changed, and her body was above mine, she was giving herself to me and I was surrendering without fighting. I wanted her to be mine forever. We spent all night long going on and on until the sun rose again.

It was definitely the best night of my entire existence.


	10. Crystal clear

10.- Crystal clear

I had barely slept since last night. Santana was just amazing… Everything went on so well, at first I thought she was going to be reluctant and that she´d probably want to wait for the right time to come. But; I guess that everything feels right when we´re together….

It´s not the way it was with Maya, or Paige, or anyone I´ve ever been with. This feels mature, already grown, like… (and this is probably a weird way to see it) but it´s like when you choose what you want to do with your life, like when you know what college you want to go to. You accomplish your years at High School, and you´re somehow scared but sure at the same time. You find yourself on the first day settling in looking all around you and you know you´ve made the right choice…

That´s how it feels with Santana. I´m falling in love with her quicker than I thought I could…

Somehow I´m scared because the people I love or care about always get hurt because of me, or eventually I end up pushing them away to protect them. But that was a long time ago. Now I´m safe and nobody can harm me now and I´m not planning on making Santana walk away from my life.

Santana was still asleep (I was still tired from last night too, but it was worth it), she was facing her bathroom door. Her shoulders were the only thing that was available for my eyes to see (besides her hair). She moved a little allowing me to see her shoulder blades. I slowly placed by body behind her. I kept on remembering last night. The way she made me feel and my mind relived her lips over my body, making me shiver and breath heavily, wishing that the night had never ended.

I looked at the clock. "9: 00" it read. We had barely slept three hours or maybe less. I looked for something I could put on so I could go to the bathroom. I tiptoed my way there so she wouldn´t wake up.

I looked around and realized that we had left a trace of clothes all the way to her bedroom. I smiled. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and I realized that I had something that looked kind of like her pj´s or something. It was a black shirt that said "McKinley High Titans". I smelled the t-shirt. It had her sweet scent, some combination between fruity and fresh.

I was a little curious, so I began wandering around the place (which wasn´t really big, but still made me curious). Las times I´ve been here was for quick things so I hadn´t taken a look around her place.

I saw some shelves that had pictures and medals of her many cheerleading competitions. She looked pretty hot in her uniform. I saw another frame with a picture of her family in it. She was hugging two older women by her sides and an older man was behind them. They were sitting on a sofa, looking pretty happy; Santana looked like she had 16 or 15 years old.

In another frame there was a picture of Quinn besides Santana and another blonde girl  
(I guess she was Brittany). I looked elsewhere and saw another pretty frame with a picture of her with Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and a whole bunch of people. I guess that was her glee club.

I saw other things like a couple dvd´s of tapes from her childhood; the classic infancy album that I imagined her mother would probably show me if I met her.

If she was beautiful now, she would´ve been a pretty cute girl a long time ago… I took the liberty of opening it. Half of her childhood memories she had spent with some blonde girl, that putting all the pieces together, I acknowledged was Brittany.

I remembered that day in the coffee when we talked about Maya and Brittany, now I understood how much she had suffered with her, but at the same time, the one that caused her misery was also her joy. I understood that perfectly because that´s how things were with Maya…

I closed the album and put it back in order. I took another glance to see if she was still deeply asleep. I just had an idea.

I wrote her a note and left it on her bureau, put on some jeans my shoes and grabbed a coat from her rack, I took my camera too. I went to the first picture developing center I could find. I printed out all our pictures from last night and bought an album. I accommodated the pictures in the car and then went to another store to look for a box to put the album in.

I bought a big gift box too and put it all there. Afterwards I returned to her place. She was still asleep.

I took off all the clothes again only leaving her shirt, I managed to get beneath the sheets carrying her present but hiding it under my pillow. I planted small delicate kissed on her back and neck which made her moan sweetly and finally waking her up.

"Hey" she said still half asleep. Santana turned over and was now facing me

"Hey there" I said whispering. "Did you have a good sleep?" I asked her caressing her face. She was playing with my hair.

"The best" she said also whispering "Last night was … incredible" I felt my ego rising

"Yeah, it really was amazing" I said. We kept quiet for a while and then I pulled the box out. Santana looked bewildered at the box wondering what it was.

"If every time we have sex you´re gonna give me a present to award my performance you…" My laughter interrupted her.

"No silly! It´s not a sex award! Just open it…" Santana obeyed, but she still looked puzzled.

"A photo album?" She was confused. I opened it and showed her our pictures. Santana remained silent. She passed the pages looking at all the pictures I had taken.

"This is beautiful Emily, really" I held her face gently as I pushed back a lock of hair that covered her left eye

"It´s for us to start making our own memories" I said. Santana placed her lips over mine. Our memories had already begun since the moment we first met, and I wasn´t planning on letting more memories slip away.


	11. Pocket Full of Sunshine

**_Hi guys, sorry for taking too long on uploading the update, I´m about to enter college so... I may take longer than usual to keep posting new chapters. Big thanks to Breyanaxo for all the wonderful reviews and also thanks to all the new followers, hope you like the story so far. Here´s the new chapter. Enjoy ;)_**

11.- Pocket full of sunshine

We had packed our bags, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn were coming with Emily and me, Hannah and Caleb were going with Spencer and Toby and Ezra would take Aria to the Hamptons.

I dissembled the roof because it was a beautiful day and I always liked smelling the air breeze. It lifted my summer spirit up.

All my friends were really excited about going to a house in the Hamptons and spending part of their summer there. Spencer had been really generous with us.

I turned on the radio and we just began singing many "on the road" tunes. Emily had a nice voice (even if she didn´t think so). We even sung a Spice Girls song!

"Your girlfriend has a good voice Santana" Quinn said. Emily was blushing

"I don´t think so Quinn, but thanks" Emily answered

"You have pitch and your voice is really sweet, with a little bit of practice you could be a great singer" Rachel said.

"Ok Berry, stop making her blush would you? That´s my job" I said.

I changed the station and then irony hit me back. Diet Mountain Dew was playing.

"I LOVE THIS SONG" Emily exclaimed turning up the volume. She swayed on her seat and my other friends began doing the same.

Emily had an excellent taste in music. I would´ve loved that she was on our glee club. She was singing this song to me. I wished I could park the car to sing it to her too.

Finally we got to our destination. It was big white house with full access to the beach. Aria and Ezra had just arrived.

"Hi guys!" Aria said. Blaine and I were taking the luggage out of the trunk while Emily, Rachel, Quinn and Kurt went to talk with Aria and Ezra.

Spencer came out through the porch wearing a black Ralph Lauren swim suit. Toby and Caleb came towards the car and helped Blaine take the things inside.

"Hi guys! Come in and get changed, we were just about to go to the beach. We´re doing this barbecue later so I hope you all had a light breakfast. "There´s a volleyball net if you want to play later so go change because we have a lot of things to do. Welcome" Spencer said

We entered the house. It was quite lovely, white sofas and mahogany furniture. Elegant yet fresh style. It was a very big house. I would share room with Emily, Rachel would share room with Quinn and Kurt and Blaine would have their room as well.

"Your friend is a little bit controlling isn´t she?" I asked whispering to Emily

"She´s the perfect hostess" said Emily between giggles. We went to our room and changed into our bikinis. Emily was wearing a navy blue bikini that made her olive skin look dashing. I was wearing a salmon pink one (and it made me look even hotter). I could see Emily checking me out.

She would wear some shorts and a short white sleeveless blouse above. Finally she would get some action in the waves and I could see how much of a "shark" she was. I also wore a beach wrap.

Everybody was hanging out at the porch. Toby and Caleb were installing the net and Ezra was cooking some hamburgers.

Hannah was getting a tan with Kurt. Spencer was fixing the drinks with Rachel and Blaine would be preparing the sound system with Aria. We were the only ones in the beach, and according to Spencer we were the only ones in the zone.

"Guys, the net is ready if you want to play" Caleb said to all the people at the terrace.

"I´m definitely in" Spencer said.

"Me too" added Rachel. I laughed

"Ok… If Rachel is playing then I have to" I said

"Shall we make this a Rosewood vs McKinley thing?" Quinn said challenging Spencer.

"It wouldn´t be fair guys, you´re less than us so…" Aria added

"A volleyball team is made by 5 people, six tops" I responded

"Well Kurt and I are getting tanned so count us out" Hannah said from her chaise.

"Ezra is in charge of the grill so he´s not playing either" Aria said.

"Let´s stop the discussion, we´ll just do it a mix thing" Emily said.

"Ok so, Blaine Quinn Toby and Emily will be on my team" Caleb said

"Santana, Rachel, Aria you´ll be with me" Spencer said

"Ok, Fine. I´ll play" Hannah said getting up from the chaise.

"Al right, the winning team doesn´t have to do the dishes for as long as we stay here" Caleb said.

"That sounds like a deal" Spencer said.

We were the first ones to serve. Spencer and I were in the back because we were the tallest, Hannah was in the middle and Aria and Rachel were on the front since they were the smallest.

Toby and Emily were at the back, Quinn was in the middle and Caleb and Blaine in the front.

The game turned out to be a blast. Caleb was sort of aggressive with his strikes, but surprisingly Aria and Rachel handled them quite well. Emily and Toby were playing nice to Spencer and me. Our serves were pretty tough and that earned us a couple points.

I thought that my team was going to be arguing the entire match, but we actually were a great team. My friends were having lots of fun. But eventually our team lost at the second half of the game.

But it was a great game. Finally all the hamburgers and other grilled foods were ready.

Ezra was a great cook, the man was perfect. After the food Caleb and Toby pulled out some cool beers which we all drank. We all hanged out at the beach again but this time we were all with our respective couples.

Emily and I were walking where the waves kissed the sand, feeling the sand constantly entering through our fingers and leaving with the waves. We were holding hands talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Suddenly there was a racket coming from the house and we ran to see what it was all about. Turns out Spencer had rented ATVs for us.

We rushed to get one and we made races by the moonlight, all over the coast. Later we all were dancing, roasting marshmallows and telling stories around the bonfire.

I was glad that we all could get along so well, and I hoped that we could keep on doing so for the rest of the summer.


	12. Our Deal

12.- Our Deal

It was early in the morning. I felt how the bed was moving. Emily had woken up early.

I loved that about her. She always woke up to see the sun rise and stayed up till it set. I considered that to be sort of romantic.

"Why are you up so early Em, aren´t you tired from last night?" I asked whispering.

"Would you come and take a walk with me?" She asked kneeling down, making our eyes meet. She had her lovely puppy eyes that made me want to jump to a cliff if she asked me to. I obviously didn´t refuse.

"Pass me those jeans please" I said getting up looking for my shoes. Emily smiled.

We tiptoed our way out and went to the beach. It was empty and there wasn´t a single sound but the waves that touched the sand. We kept quiet, listening to the breeze and the birds waking up.

I looked behind and saw our footprints, hers looked delicate. Like an angel walking.

I couldn´t believe that almost a month had gone by since I met Emily and my feelings for here were deeper and enhancing. When we kiss I feel like my heart is going to explode, like my lungs don´t need air and that I no longer feel complete without her.

I think it´s time we make it official. I don´t want to spend more days alone, she has just become everything I need.

* * *

I love the way she looks in the mornings, how she laughs when I get scared looking at some horror film, the way she smells after she takes a shower. How we can talk for hours or how we just laugh at silly things, or when she talks in Spanish or how she gets angry.

All my friends say that they have never seen me as happy as I am now. Like I have a certain "glow" when we´re together.

My friends all like her, even Spencer!

Things are just so great, and I just can´t hold this feelings anymore. I need to tell Santana how I feel…

I splashed Santana a little with the water. She looked at me with naughty eyes and splashed me back. We chased each other all over the shore getting wet and with a little sand underneath my clothes.

Santana finally caught me and we were lying on the ground laughing.

* * *

I tickled Emily, and she just couldn´t stop laughing. She tried to stop me. I didn´t go on because I was caught up by her smile and her laughter. She was just so adorable. I leaned over to kiss her.

I placed my lips over hers and she tenderly responded to mine. I love the way they fit perfectly and how it makes every part of my body feel free and tingly. I smiled just thinking about it.

She broke the kiss apart, but traced her way through my collar bones with her finger.

"Em… are you happy… with me?" I asked her almost whispering. She smiled timidly shaking her head.

"What a silly question Santana. Of course I am" She caressed my face "Are you happy with me?"

"I am -THE HAPPIEST- when I'm with you" I answered her "Em" I said timidly again "We´ve been dating for a while now and … "I looked into her eyes. She was smiling. "What am I gonna say? You make me feel … whole. I´ve been spending this past few weeks thinking… And there´s something I need to tell you" I looked for her hand and she squeezed mine. She was nervous "I´m in love with you Emily… I am madly and deeply in love with you since I first met you" Emily took a deep breath looking extremely happy.

"I feel the same way for you " She made me blush.

"I want us to be together Emily, I want you to be my girlfriend" I said still holding her hand. She gave me a flirtatious grin.

"I thought I already was…" I smiled widely and pulled her closer to me to kiss her one more time.

"I love you Santana" She said in my ear.

"I love us" I responded as we kissed again.


	13. Blast from the past

13 .- Blast from the past

The last couple days had been totally awesome. I never thought that Santana´s friends and mine could bond so well. It was practically like we had created a new sorority! I thought it was nice to see Santana compete with Spencer, have amazing conversations with Aria, and even look at magazines with Hannah…

I was feeling quite well about my relationship with her friends. Quinn was a lot like Spence so we actually got along pretty well; Kurt was just like another Hannah so I always knew what to say whenever we talked. I could talk to Rachel about arts for a couple things I´ve learned with Aria and also with Blaine.

I have been thinking about asking my parents over and introduce Santana to them. My dad would totally love her and so would my mom. Maybe I can ask them to come for the 4th of July…

I never thought I could be so serious about somebody.

I spotted my friends outside getting tanned. Santana and her friends were asleep and the rest had gone out to get some groceries.

"Hey guys" I said taking the only empty chaise left.

"Don´t you just love this weather? I am so happy that finally I´m getting my tan" Hannah said. Aria and I laughed.

"I feel soo much better, I needed vacations. Yale is totally killing me" Spencer added as she put on some lotion on her arms.

"Well, Penn State is not like being on Labor Day" Aria said.

"So what have we got planned for today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean as much as I love showing around my beautiful bikinis things are turning a little dull here"

"We could play Dance Central again" Aria said. Hannah removed her glasses.

"Seriously?" She said "If I wanted to play videogames I would´ve spent the entire summer at home. I mean I didn´t just bring beach clothes on my suitcase you know?!" The girls began discussing ideas about activities we could do. Then I got thinking and I said

"Well, I saw a nice bar when we arrived. It´s not too far from here actually… " I suggested

"You mean the one that´s 15 minutes away from here?" Spencer asked remembering all the locations in town.

"Yeah, that one" I answered

"That sounds perfect! We´ll go tonight!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah, it sounds great, I heard that sometimes there´s live music and stand-up comedy too" Spencer said. I smiled. I never thought that we would even be able to have a life outside of Rosewood and that the whole A nightmare would still be hunting us after all this time, but I guess that that was already part of our past.

A couple hours after the guys returned from the grocery store we went to the bar. It had two floors, red brick walls and frames with boat pictures and local people on them. It reminded me of Rosewood´s grill.

The bar was almost full and people were talking loudly over the music that was different to what any other bar would have. Foster the People was playing, there were a bunch of guys playing pool, girls were playing cards or domino (which was very unusual), and there was also people dancing.

After a couple minutes we found a table to sit. We asked the waiter for beers and some alcohol free beverages. Santana hadn´t arrived yet, she said that they needed to help Rachel get ready because she asked them to help her out figuring out what to wear.

I kept on staring at the window, until I no longer was staring. I was lost between my ideas and thoughts. Thinking about Santana mostly.

"Em" Hannah said as she shook my shoulder gently "Is everything ok?" she said. Aria and Spencer were around me too.

"Sure, why?" I said.

"Because you´re acting like a zombie" Aria said "I know you liked Warm Bodies, but you don´t have to act like you´re one of ´em" I laughed.

"No guys, it´s not that… Can I … ask you something?" The three nodded.

"Do you guys, actually like Santana?"

"Why wouldn´t we?" Hannah said

"Yeah, she´s down to earth, funny, and she´s really nice to you" Aria added

"What matters most is that she makes you happy, and we love to see you all smiley and cute and childlike when she´s around you" Spencer said.

"I´ve always been jealous of your love life" Hannah commented. I laughed

"If that was what you were worried about, give it a rest. We love –ANYBODY- who loves you as much as we do" Aria said.

"It´s not about you who I´m worried guys, I love to see how well you all get along with her. It´s more like a parent thing. You know what they can think sometimes…"

"Emily, you´ve got nothing to be worried about" Aria said sitting beside me.

"Your parents will ADORE her. I mean she´s as tough as your dad, and she definitely has many things in common with your mom!" Spencer said.

"And surely her friends love you as much as we love Santana" Hannah said.

"Thanks guys, I feel a little better now. You´re right, my parents will love her" I smiled "What I´m a little bit worried is about how is she going to take it, maybe it´s a little too soon. We´ve only dated for almost two months"

"Well, why don´t you just talk to her and ask her how would she feel about it, what´s the worst thing she could say?" Spencer added.

"You´re right guys, well. I´m gonna go to the ladies room, if Santana arrives just tell her I´m there ok?" I said as I stood up grabbing my purse. They nodded.

I entered the restroom, and then washed my hands. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My blouse was a little twisted so I fixed it. I was looking very pretty tonight. I opened the purse and took out my lipstick.

Somebody walked in. I saw her with the corner of my eye. It was a blonde girl.

"Emily?" she asked. I turned around to see who it was

"Samara?" I said surprised

"Hey!" She said approaching to me

"Hi" I was very surprised. I hadn´t seen her since we broke up, it was totally unexpected to see her there.

"How are you? Are you still in Rosewood? Did you get into Danby?" She asked. I was still surprised.

"I´m great thanks! No, umm. I live in New York now with my girlfriend, I´m studying at Columbia actually" I said. She looked impressed "What about you? Long time no see"

"Yeah, it´s been a while… I´m in Princeton actually, and I came here for the summer, I´m going to Europe for next semester "

"That´s really great Samara. Congratulations!" I said. She hugged me.

"So how long have you been dating Paige? I guess you´ve been together for a long time now…" I giggled

"Ummm no, it isn´t Paige. Her name is Santana and she´s really great" I said smiling widely. She had a serious uncomfortable expression on her face, but she was still kind.

"Well, I´m glad to see you´re happy" she said "Well, I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me, it was nice seeing you Em" I smiled timidly.

"You too" I said. Samara hugged me one more time and then she whispered in my ear "I´m glad to know you´re ok" She held my hand and then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye" she said as I saw her leave I saw Santana coming in. My heart stopped. I didn´t realize she was there and I didn´t know how much did she listen or see.

"What was that?" She asked. Her voice sounded different. She sounded upset.

"It was nothing Santana, she was just an ex-girlfriend" I said approaching to her.

"Didn´t look like nothing to me" Santana said as she stepped back a few steps.

"Really it was nothing, I just hadn´t seen her in a while… " I tried to explain

"Well, that kiss was a little out of order don´t you think?" I approached to her looking for her hands to hold. I looked directly in the eye and said.

"You´re the only one for me now Santana, nobody else but you" She wasn´t looking at me.

"Sorry Em… I trust you… but, I just can´t do this right now" She let go of my hands "I´m sorry" She left the bathroom quickly. I tried to go after her but now the place was crowded and I couldn´t find her.

I went to our table (I knew she wasn´t going to be there), but I had to ask if anybody had seen her.

"Hey Spence" I touched her shoulder to get her attention. She was talking to Toby. I had to ask her something. "Have you seen Santana?"

"I thought she´d be returning from the restroom with you? " She said. Spencer noticed that I had my troubled face "What´s wrong Em?"

"Santana saw me and Samara hugging in the bathroom" Spencer looked at me impressed "It was nothing we were just hugging, Samara kissed me on the cheek that´s it."

"Well, did you explained her that?" She said.

"I did, but she didn´t want to listen. Now she´s gone… and I think she´s really mad at me.

"Well, I´d be too… Have you tried reaching her cell?" She said standing up.

I sighed "She´s not going to answer, I know her"

"Well, try to call her and see if she picks up or where she is" Spencer was right. I took out my cellphone and dialed her number. She didn´t pick up, so I texted her.

**Emily (11:45): I´m sorry, please pick up and I´ll explain everything**

**Santana (11:47): You already did, I really don´t feel very much like talking to you right now…**

**Emily (11:49): Ok, but please just tell me where r u? **

**Santana (11:51): I´m ok, don´t worry… We´ll talk later, but now please, just leave me alone. Ok?**

"She doesn´t want to talk Spencer" I showed her the text.

"Just wait until we get home ok?" Spencer said, and then she hugged me. "It´s going to be fine Em, you´ll see"

"I´m gonna go and wait for her" I said. Spencer nodded and I left the bar.

* * *

Santana was hiding behind the bar, outside what seemed to be the employee's entrance. She was lying her back on the wall, smoking. She hadn´t done it in a very long while.

She heard footsteps coming closer. She turned off the cigarette and threw it away.

"Your friends said you might have gone here" Hannah said.

"Was it Kurt or Rachel?" I said feeling a little bit humored. I totally expected them to tell them where I might have gone.

"Both" Hannah said smiling. She was now beside me. We both kept quiet, feeling uncomfortable. "Emily told us what happened"

"Did she tell you that I saw everything too" I said a little bit snarky.

"Yeah, she did. She also said she tried to explain you, but you didn´t want to listen" I kept quiet. "Look Santana, Emily was telling you the truth. She would never lie to you at all. You mean a lot to her and she is –CRAZY – about you. She even told us that she wanted to ask you how would you feel about meeting her parents"

"Really?" I asked impressed. Hannah nodded.

"Emily loves you! And that´s not something most people have been able to say" She paused "Emily has been through a lot… and well, she has taken more than the rest of us combined, but with you it´s like … she´s never been through anything. Like she´s ok again." She said.

"I also love her Hannah, she´s the most amazing woman I´ve ever met" My voice was about to break, but I tried to contain myself from crying "I´m not mad at her, it´s just that seeing her with that girl brought back a lot of memories from my past… I´m not mad at her, I just feel like she´s going to be taken away from me. That I´m not good enough for her and that she just might be happy with someone else" I looked down so Hannah couldn´t see the tear that had slipped from my eye.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "That won´t happen, Emily would never be capable of hurting you" I smirked. I hugged Hannah tightly. She was a great friend. She was the closest to Emily; she cared a lot about Emily. She was like her sister.

"Emily´s waiting for you at home" she said with a gentle smile. She gave me her car keys and I drove home. Our room´s light was on. I saw Emily´s shadow in the curtains. I went straight upstairs. She was looking over the window.

"Hey" I said shyly entering the room.

"Hi" I walked over where she was and we sat down on the bed. We kept silent a few moments and finally Emily began talking

"What happened back there was nothing…" I interrupted her.

"I believe you, I´m sorry Emily. I over reacted, it was unfair not to let you explain" I grabbed her hands

"I know you left because it reminded you to the time when you found out that Brittany was dating Sam" I nodded. "I would never do that to you Santana. When I told you I loved you I meant it. I love you Santana and I would never EVER hurt you" I looked into her eyes. Those gorgeous eyes were my doom. I could get lost in them and wake up in them. Those eyes were better than any cup of coffee.

"Me neither, please let´s just put this behind us and get back to the bar" I said. Emily stopped me.

"Actually… I thought we could stay…" She caressed my hand delicately. Then she caressed my face; slowly she pulled me closer to her. Emily´s lips were above mine. My lips responded her touch and after a while we were lying on the bed. We enjoyed the rest of our lonely time getting lost between the sheets, reuniting and watching our bodies illuminate as the moonlight vanished.


	14. National Anthem

_**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I´m already in college so I´ve been busy doing all sorts of things. Here it is, thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy and that this makes it up to you.**_

14.- National Anthem

We had spent the rest of the month at Spencer´s. It was AWESOME. Finally it was time to go. Emily had arranged with her parents for us to meet at a nice restaurant with her parents for the fourth of July in the city first, then I´d take Em to Montauk Beach. She didn´t know but she was going to keep her gorgeous tan for the next week as well. It was about to be our 3 month anniversary and I rented a "cabin" near the beach just for us.

I wanted us to go back to Lima for her to meet my parents too. I guess I was kinda nervous when she said that she wanted me to meet her parents. It was not as unexpected as I thought it was going to be, but I guess that things were getting serious so fast (and because she comes from a military family). Don´t get me wrong, I do love Emily and she means EVERYTHING to me, and I know how much it means to her for me to meet her parents. Honestly I have never considered it to be really important, but it feels nice for her to give me my place as her girlfriend.

I guess that the right thing for me to do is to call my parents as well and introduce her to them. I guess that if my Abuela was ok with me being gay she would love Emily; she always loved that I hanged out with righteous girls, and smart too.

I was worried about what her parents would say; for what I reckoned her parents thought that Paige was everything their daughter needed (according to what Hannah and Spencer had told me).

I wanted to give them a good impression. I bought a navy blue elegant dress and my hair perfectly ironed. We were going to this sea food restaurant (her dad´s favorite). I liked sea food very much and according to Emily, the restaurant made some really unexpected dishes.

We drove to the restaurant. I asked Emily to pack. I didn´t tell her where we were going afterwards. She was wearing a violet elegant dress and black heels. Her hair combed in a half pony tail (which I loved).

Emily and I parked the car. I tried to remain calm, but Emily noticed a little tremor on my hands. She grabbed it. "Don´t worry, It´ll be fine" I kissed her on the cheek and then we walked to the entrance.

"Hi, we´ve got a reservation. Fields, half past six…" Emily said. The host nodded and then he led us to the table. Her parents were sitting there. Both stood up smiling widely.

"Emmy!" Her father exclaimed, Emily hugged him tightly

"Hi dad" she said. He let her go and she rushed to her mother´s arms.

"We´ve missed you a lot sweetie" Her mother said almost tearful

"I´ve missed you too" Emily broke the hug, trying not to cry "Mom, Dad. This is Santana Lopez, my girlfriend.

"Wayne Fields" Her father extended his hand as Santana shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir" She answered smiling. Santana turned to see Emily´s mother.

"Pam Fields" the woman repeated her husband´s action.

"Pleasure to meet you" Santana answered. They sat down.

"Emily has spoken very highly of you" Her father said

"She´s told us nothing but wonders about you" Her mother added.

"We were honestly very eager to meet you" Mr. Fields said. I was blushing.

"Thank you sir, I feel very flattered. Emily is very sweet"

The rest of the evening we spent laughing and having lots of interesting conversations, I expected some sort of interview or something (they did ask some details about me though) but I really liked Emily´s parents, and they seemed to have liked me too.

Her dad had loads of interesting stories about his service in Afghanistan and amazing stories of his youth. Her mother reminded me a little bit to my Abuela, but much kinder. She had very firm opinions about everything and yet she could manage to make you feel comfortable.

I kept on thinking if the scenario would be the same when I introduced her to my parents. She´d be immune to everything with them. She was kind, loving, selfless, protective and the most perfect woman that has ever lived on earth.

Her parents were extremely happy to see her smile the entire dinner. Emily was glad that everything had turned out to be great.

Later we left for the beach. Emily didn´t stop holding my hand the entire trip to Montauk. I had blind folded her so she couldn´t see where we were headed.

Finally we arrived to the cabin.

I had left her in the car as I quickly prepared the house. I lit tons of candles all over the place.

"Where are we Santana?" Emily asked impatient. I guided her through the house. I had asked the landlord to cover the bed with rose petals. The room looked amazing. He even bought Emily´s favorite chocolates.

The bathroom had a tub, there was champagne, strawberries covered in chocolate, petals in the water… Everything was romantic.

"Santana can I take this off now?" Emily said between laughter. I rushed to take the fold of her eyes. She looked around pretty much surprised. She was such a romantic.

I intertwined her hands with mine.

"This is lovely Santana" She said in a low voice.

"Well, we´ve been three months together now. I think it was necessary, but what I want to say is that, I want THIS to last. I love you Emily and I want to keep on making you just as happy as YOU MAKE ME." Emily smiled and we kissed.

We laid down on the bed, her hands were all over me. I searched for her lips avidly, as if I hadn´t drink water for years. She smelled like vanilla and lavender, and her skin has silky smooth. She slowly took off my clothes and I was enjoying the way she was controlling me. I was completely hers. I undressed her too, kissing her neck and feeling every inch of her. My hands navigated all over her body and so did hers.

We kissed passionately, but there was no need for roughness, we didn´t show possession over each other while kissing. There was no need to, we loved each other.

We could listen the fireworks outside. What was even more hilarious was that someone had "National Anthem" on, but Emily´s moans made me forget the fact, the song inspired me to keep on pleasing her.

Emily was begging me for control. Suddenly she asked me to stop.

I was very confused.

"What´s wrong Em?" I asked, Emily looked at me happy but somehow scared. I caressed her face

"I want to stay like this forever" She said between sighs and excitement.

"I´ll always love you, even when you´re no longer young and beautiful" I said

She was smiling widely I caressed her face. Again we kissed, this time with more intensity. We were devouring each other, holding tightly. We craved for more. I could stay like that forever, she just made me shine, we were burning; like those candles, we were on fire.

That night I knew. We weren´t just a summer love; I knew this was meant to last; we were made for each other.


	15. Never Leave Me

**Hi guys, well frist of all I want to thank you all for your patience, your kind reviews and all your support. I apologize for not updateing sooner, I just entered college and it´s been crazy. It might take a while for me to update (I hope you understand) but here´s the next chapter, I would also like to ask you for suggestions for the plot so please comment and tell me what you would like to see. Without further a due here´s the new chapter. Enjoy ;)**

15.- Never Leave Me

Santana and I decided to take a ride on those aquatic motorcycles the next morning. I wanted to teach her how to swim at the sea, but Santana didn´t want to expose me to anything (even if I was already healthy again).

The beach was not very crowded; there were only a few families and the life guard. Santana and I rented two vehicles. Doing athletics with her meant competing, and it was actually a lot of fun. I actually had to constantly challenge myself with her; she was as fast as me!

That was one of the things I loved the most about her, she made me want to be better and to push myself in healthy ways, we both aimed for the same objectives, but she tended to see other things that I couldn´t. Like new ways of doing things, or different appreciation towards something like coffee or books.

Although we did argue sometimes due to the many things we were alike, I feel like I can be totally comfortable when we´re together. There´s nowhere I´d rather be than by her side.

We were holding hands as we walked on the beach. Santana´s hair was moved by ocean breeze. She looked very beautiful in the mornings. I loved the way her hair shone under the sunlight, the sparkle in her eyes when she looked into mine, the softness of her lips, the way in which she made me feel whenever she kissed me or told me she loved me.

Everything was simply perfect.

"Did you like your surprise?" Santana asked me.

I nodded "I loved it, it was just so amazing!" Santana smiled. It had been a very beautiful night and today was going to be really intrepid and totally fun.

"Glad you liked it" She kissed me on the cheek. I felt so good every time she did that. It was just so amazing to be with her. I am now deeply in love with Santana, and I´m sure that I want to spend the rest of my days with her.

The wind blew with strength. Santana and I just kept on walking until we found the motorcycle guy we were looking for.

He gave us a quick lesson on how to drive and some interesting tips to know how to move better once we were running them. It was absolutely fun, Santana looked smoking hot. I couldn´t help but to smile and bite my lips.

Out of the blue a wave emerged making Santana fall off the vehicle. My heart stopped "SANTANA!" I scream. I jumped to the water trying to look for her. I tried to see her, but my eyes couldn´t bear the water. "HELP!" I kept on screaming, again I submerged looking for her, but she wasn´t anywhere around. I felt an awful ache on my chest, I could barely breathe. There were no signs of her. I swam the other way around to see if she was nearby, but there was no sight of her. I cried out her name again. This time the life guard appeared with a boat.

"Please, you gotta help me, my girlfriend… I" The life guard interrupted me.

"I already asked for help, don´t worry, please get in the boat, you need to be on the shore first" I didn´t want to go with him. I had to stay there and look for her. I simply couldn´t leave her there. I was starting to get in shock.

Helicopters arrived, and many search boats began circling around as the ocean roared. It was very uneasy and my heart kept on pounding. People around were watching and staring at the search party. "_Why the hell are they staring?! And why the hell hasn´t anybody found her?! We should have stayed home, we shouldn´t have come here, we shouldn´t have come" _. Tears began bursting from my eyes; I sat down and cried in the sand, I wanted to die. I loved Santana more than I loved myself, she just couldn´t leave me.

I wanted her to be by my side. The lifeguard that brought me back to the beach was circling around with a radio talking to the search party. I overheard the man on the radio saying that they hadn´t found anything but the vehicle.

_"San, baby. Please come back, please I need you…" _ After a couple seconds I heard a woman shouting. "There! Look! Someone´s drowning!" I immediately looked where she was pointing. It was Santana. I rushed and quickly swam towards her.

"Hold on Santana!" She was barely holding on, she had opened her eyebrow and it looked like she had some bruises, when I finally was with her she could barely talk and she was about to sink in. "Hold on baby, just hold on" I said. I carried her as we approached to the shore. The lifeguard called 911. I laid Santana on the sand. She was bleeding.

People were approaching, staring at her as if she was some sort of freak show. "San, please wake up, stay with me please" I said caressing her face, not baring the idea to see her that way, I just wouldn´t bare to lose someone, not again.

The lifeguard was trying to revive her, I checked her pulse, and held her hand tightly. Tears across my face. "Stay, please. Just stay" I said one more time

"I´ve got a pulse!" The lifeguard shouted. I felt relieved. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics were rushing towards us to see how stable she was and then get her into the ambulance and straight to the hospital.

I got in with her, watching two men work on making her survive. She was still very delicate, and I hated to see her connected to the oxygen and tubes, that were keeping her alive. It was just a nightmare. I called her friends to let them know what was going on.

They said they would be there as fast as they could.

The ride was extremely painful. Finally we arrived to the hospital´s E.R wing and I lost Santana from my sight.

And once again I found myself in the waiting room, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Santana´s friends arrived and so did mine. Everyone was worried about her, but not as much as I was.

Nothing had happened, no news, everyone talking and discussing. I was like a ghost, I felt part of the scene, yet I was out of it too.

I just pictured all of my moments with Santana, all the cuddles, the laughs, the kisses, the pictures and memories that we had created. I wasn´t ready to lose her.

I needed to breathe. So I went to the hallway to look for a coffee bending machine. I pressured the vanilla late option and waited for the machine to serve it to me.

"How are you doing?" Quinn said watching me from the other side. I just sighed. "I knew you were strong, but I didn´t know how much. I admire you Emily" she said offering me a napkin.

"Thank you Quinn" I said in a low voice.

" Santana will be fine, she´s a strong girl. She´s always been" Quinn tried to cheer me up. She surrounded me with her arm "Come on, I bet you´ll be the first person she´d like to see when she wakes up


	16. Somebody

_**Hi guys, I want to thank all of you who have been following the story, I´m glad to see it´s working out so well, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but here comes the interesting part. I hope you enjoy. **_

16.- Somebody

Quinn and I went straight to Santana´s room. Outside everybody looked anxious and worried. The doctor was talking to Rachel and as we came in all the looks were laying upon me.

"There she is" Rachel said, the white robe man came closer to us.

"You must be Miss Fields, I´m Doctor Hammerstein, I presume you´re Miss Lopez´s girlfriend." He said politely, the conversation seemed a little bit uncomfortable and filled with awkwardness.

"Yeah, I am but…What´s wrong? How is she? Is everything ok? Can I see her?" I said trying to enter the room. The man stopped my hand from turning the door knob and then I knew he had bad news for us.

"I need to explain you how delicate the situation is right now" I took a deep breath and braced myself for the worst thing that I could´ve listed to. "We identified some anomalies on Miss Lopez´s head, some strong concussions, plus she has some serious bruises and some stiches, her left arm was dislocated and she almost broke her right ankle, unfortunately due to the concussions there might be a high probability that her memory is lost." With the doctor´s explanation I relived Santana´s pain. Everything she had gone through, I went through.

I hated myself so much, I felt extremely guilty about what had happened, so powerless and stupid. If we had returned to the city none of this would´ve happened.

"Can we come in now?" I asked trying to remain strong. Doctor Hammerstein nodded and we came in. Hannah was the only one of my friends that had entered Santana´s room. The rest were Quinn, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel.

I sat down on the chair beside Santana´s bed. She had her arm in the sling and a couple stiches. I held her hand praying in silence for her to recognize me. Praying for her to still be MY Santana.

"San, baby" I whispered caressing her hand. After a couple minutes she squeezed it. Part of me felt the weight come off my shoulders. She began moaning. The tension in the room was broken by her movements.

We were all hoping that she´s be fine and that we could move on to the next step. Santana opened her eyes. She looked around, still numb from anesthetics.

"What happened?" She asked half asleep.

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I´m fine… or at least that´s what I think. Where am I?" She insisted.

"You´re in a hospital on New Jersey" Quinn said. "You dislocated your arm and you needed some stiches"

"And what was I doing at the beach? I hate swimming!" She said. The tension grew again. We were beginning to get scared. I was being filled by angst and desperation. I just hoped that nothing worse would happen.

"You were with Emily, and a wave came out of nowhere and threw you away" Kurt added.

And then it happened.

"Who´s Emily?" Santana´s words rebounded all over the room, silencing everyone. I tried not to cry. I could hardly believe this was happening.

"It´s me, honey. Your girlfriend…" I said timidly. Santana turned her head over to see me. Her eyes seemed lost, she looked scared, she was Santana, but not my Santana.

"Girlfriend?! I´m not gay… " She said, everybody kept quiet. Their eyes were on us. Nobody knew what to say, they only knew that I was about to break and I needed somebody to hold me. "In fact, I don´t even know who half some of you are. Rachel who are they?" Santana pointed at Hannah and me.

Rachel was shocked. She tried to calm down " Umm, they´re Hannah and Emily, Santana. Emily saved you at the beach and she came with you on the Ambulance." Rachel said. I stood up and Hannah and I left the room.

Once I stepped outside I began crying. I had lost everything.


	17. Black Holes and Revelations

**_Hi guys, I want to thank you all for your comments but specially thank Littleliar14 for all her enthusiasm towards the story and all her ideas. If there´s something that you´d like to see in the story let me know please. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._**

17.- Black Holes and Revelations

The doctor recommended for Santana to go back home in Lima, he said it would help her to be in a place where she had more memories instead of a place she´d only spent a couple months. We took her home with her parents (it was indeed an odd way of meeting my in laws).

Her old friends accompanied me whenever I wanted to see her. She had been spending a lot of time with her family, specially her Abuela whom she hadn´t spoken to ever since Santana came out. I guess the old lady found out that she had "repressed" that part of her in the accident.

I was staying at Rachel´s house. The Berry´s were very kind with me. Still, my heart ached every day having to see her face and she didn´t know who I was.

* * *

"Hey Abuela, could you fetch me some noodles please, I´m starving" I said.

"Sure mija" Abuela went to the kitchen leaving Brittany and me alone. She sat down on my bed and held my hand.

" Want to hear what Lord Tubbington told me last night?" She asked naughtily . I nodded and she began talking about her cat´s "philosophies". I loved having her with me. I loved seeing her freckles and that childish smile of hers that reminded me back when we were just girls. And that moment I knew. My heart was beating fast, and my hands were beginning to get sweaty. I was lost in her blue suburban sky eyes and then my lips were touching hers.

Brittany reacted to my lips, but then she stopped kissing me.

"Please San, not now. I can´t do that" I looked at her stranged, and I was confused as well. I mean , I perfectly remember I´ve done this many times with her before, but why didn´t she want to kiss me now.

I nodded "Sorry Britt" I didn´t say anything, but she had been acting weird lately, and so were the rest of my family and friends. There were a lot of things that I didn´t understand and so many gaps on my mind. I often go scared if my mind was going blank. But, luckily Brittany, Abuela, Mom and my new friend Emily have been here for me a lot.

Abuela was back with a tray filled with food. She saw Brittany with mad eyes and then without a word she left the room.

"Why are you so mean to her?" I asked Abuela and she gave me a cynical smirk.

"I´m not! It´s just that she never leaves you alone, and you need some serious rest now Santana" She excused herself. I know she´s never liked Brittany, and I kinda wished that she didn´t, after all she … No. I DO NOT have feelings for her. I don´t love her and I DON´T LIKE GIRLS.

* * *

I crossed Santana´s porch and looked for her mom to ask for permission to go upstairs. I had bought her some flowers and macaroons to cheer her up.

"Miss Lopez? Are you home?" I asked. Then I heard some noise in the back yard and I walked outside to see if I could help out.

Santana´s mother was gardening. She seemed to be planting some beautiful flowers but she was having trouble carrying the sacks of dirt and manure. I rushed to help her.

"Thank you Emily, you´re a doll" She said with relief once I got the heavy load off her back.

"No problem Miss Lopez" I laid down the dirt and sighed. It was pretty heavy indeed.

"Please call me Maribel" She said. We walked back to the house.

"Sorry" I smiled timidly "Is Santana awake? I brought her some flowers and macaroons" I showed her a bouquet with many colorful flowers and a box with three flavor macaroons.

"That´s so nice of you Emily, thank you. I´ll tell her you´re here to see her." She said and we both entered the house again. Maribel grabbed a vase for the flowers and I followed her back to Santana´s room.

She was eating her noodles and looking like a little girl grabbing the spoon. Doctor Hammerstein said that she would need assistance because she could also forget some basic things like grabbing pencils or reading a couple words.

"That looks yummy" I said entering the room with a smile.

"Hey Em" Santana said with her mouth full "Didn´t see you there" She swallowed and then drank water.

"I brought you these" I said putting the vase in her bureau and giving her the macaroons as I sat down by her side.

"You shouldn´t have! Those are lovely by the way" We both blushed. For a moment Santana stared at me in a flirtatious, sweet way and I felt as if, for a second, things were back to normal.

"Well, you know me… I like having details" I smirked at her.

We talked the rest of the afternoon, but apparently Santana´s memories looked as if they weren´t going to come back for a while.

It was more painful than I thought it´d be. Hannah had told me that it would be sort of similar to that Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore rom-com where she forgets everything and he has to win her back every day. And it was something I was willing to do. I wouldn´t give up on us and I would get MY Santana back.

I visited her daily, I brought her some dvd´s and tried to talk to her about things that we had done, but it never worked out as well as I expected it. Her memories were even blurrier than before.

There were moments on which she had made great progress. She already remembered the first time she´d been to New York, but she remembered that she´d been with Brittany and the New Directions.

I also encountered Brittany a couple times while visiting. I saw how Santana still thought that Brittany was with her, but Brittany was respectful to our relationship. She was sweet and kind to Santana, and that´s all that mattered.

Even if I didn´t like her very much, she was good for Santana and that was all I cared about.


	18. A funny feeling

_**Hey guys, sorry for taking to long to update. I´ve been kinda busy with college (too much homework) but I hope this chapter makes ammends for the long time I´ve been missing. Thank you for your patience, I know it´s a little short but I promise I´ll try to update soon. Enjoy**_

18.- A funny feeling

Again I woke up. I looked at the clock beside my bed and realized it was 4:00 pm already. My afternoon nap had extended a couple extra hours. Brittany was sleeping on a chair beside me. I remembered that I was supposed to see Rachel and Quinn later for dinner. My sight had fallen now on Brittany. She looked incredibly angel like profoundly asleep.

I didn´t want to wake her up just so I could keep on admiring her. She came early to see me and talk for a while, and later we just fell asleep. It reminded me of the first times she came to sleep over and we´d paint our nails, braid our hair, and as we grew up those sleep overs turned into something different. Still this felt so different.

I felt like I was missing something and that something wasn´t right. There it was, the uneasiness striking back. It might sound weird, but it only disappeared whenever Emily was around…

"Britt, wake up" I said slightly touching her hand with the tip of my fingers. She moaned and her bright blue eyes opened. She looked as a kid that was about to be scolded for getting asleep.

"I wasn´t asleep, my eyes were" She said and I giggled.

"It´s fine Britt, you´re tired. You must go home, unless you wanna stay over for dinner…" I said inviting her. She stretched out as I combed my hair.

"I don´t think so Santana, I really gotta go. There´s stuff I need to do" I tried not to look disappointed. Brittany put on her jacket and picked up her hair in a ponytail. I looked at her one more time. She glowed, but still there was this… gap between us. That blank space that had been circling me for days now.

Brittany kissed me on the cheek and left. I went to the bathroom melancholic and took a bath. My bathroom was the most relaxing place in the house. I could spend hours on my tub with the wonderful variety of salts and scented bubble baths I had. It was really like a spiritual and private ritual in which I could just forget about everything, and lately it had been of great help.

I´ve been having lots of trouble linking thoughts and memories lately, I´ve been trying to identify certain blank spaces that happen to be taking over my mind and filling me with uneasiness and desperation. There´s a lot of things that I can´t explain and I need to start getting answers, but whenever I try to find out by asking Brittany, Mom, Abuela, or any of my friends there´s like a wall that blocks me from getting answers.

It looks like the only one who can tell me what´s going on is Emily, she looks like the only one I can trust for now. I know that I haven´t known her for long, but it looks like she´s an honest girl and that she wouldn´t want me to feel lost if I explained her what I felt.

After I gazed at the clock I grabbed some towels. I reentered my room and found Emily putting some flowers on my bureau. I smiled widely.

"How pretty" Emily looked back at me surprised. She was blushing

"Santana!" She said with a smile. "I hope you like them…" She kept on staring at me nervously, as if she had never looked at a girl in a towel before. "I´m sorry, your mom said I could come in and give them to you" I giggled.

"No worries Em, it´s fine. I´m glad you came actually, I was hoping that you could help me decide what to wear today" Emily smiled again and nodded. I took her to my wardrobe. It was full of lots of clothes and shoes. I grabbed a floral dress that showed a little bit of my shoulders and legs and a cute skirt with a silk blouse and some sandals.

"So… Which one?" I said holding both outfits on my hands.

"That one" She said pointing at the dress "Definitely" I giggled and then Emily went outside so I could get dressed. Then she said from outside "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Sure, go ahead" I shouted as I fitted the dress. Suddenly this song began playing. It had a familiar beat, that was a voice I had heard before, those words made me feel like it was some sort of Déjà vu, but it really wasn´t. I had those lyrics echoing all over my mind "_You´re not good for me, baby you´re not good for me, baby you´re not good for me…"_ I went out of the closet and saw Emily, somehow it felt like it had to do something with the gap. There was something in me that was telling me that, but I had to make sure. The only way of doing it was by inviting Emily to stay over after dinner and tell her about it.

Emily moved from side to side with the chorus of the song "_Diet Mountain Dew baby New York City, never was there ever a girl so pretty. Do you think we´ll be in love forever? Do you think we´ll be in love?" _ And I just couldn´t keep on looking at how beautiful she looked while she danced…


End file.
